You and I
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Based on the movie, and the song You and I by Lady Gaga. It's been five years since Alice was in 'wonderland'. How has Tarrant put up with this? What's happened with everyone else?


**An~ I don't own either the song or the movie sadly. The song is "You and I" by Lady Gaga. I heard this song and I was like "This would be an amazing song for Alice and Tarrant". So here is my attempt to write this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice pov<strong>

It has been five years but I'm finally back in Underland. I was walking down the fimilliar path that leads to the white queen's palace. I had a pretty good feeling that _he _was there. Or at least I was hoping he was. I hug myself. This was like a dream come true. I was no longer a child, no longer afraid teenager. I'm a woman that knows who I am. I see Nivens, the white rabbit, at the front of the castle.**  
><strong>

"O-oh, my." He says quietly then rubs his eyes and look at me. "Alice, is that you?" He had a hint of a smile but he was also doubtful. I smile.

"It is I, Nivens. It is Alice, the Alice." I answer. He quickly hops over and hugs me. I couldn't help but to giggle. He quickly backs up realizing what he had done.

"I'll take you to the Queen she'll want to see you once again." He grabs my wrist and starts to pull me towards the building. I let him take me to her court. She was as elegant as she had been five years ago. The only difference was that next to her was a man, and her stomach was blotted. I'm guessing she was pregnant.

"Oh Alice! My warrior has returned!" She squeals like a little kid. "I've missed you so much. Oh, this is Darrien of the Night Kingdom. He is my betrothed, my king." I don't think I've ever seen her face this happy. Maybe the day I had killed the jabberwaky. Her hand was gracefully on her stomach. "I do need your aid once again, if that is okay with you?"

I smile as I answer the unspoken question, "this time I'm staying. I'll be your warrior. I've done what was needed up there." Just seconds ago I had thought she couldn't be any happier but now she was standing in front of me hugging me. Well as close to a hug she could manage with her pregnant stomach. After a minute or two she backs up smiling still.

"He's at the mill." She says. "I'll have a carriage take you there."**  
><strong>

"Thank you." I whisper with a thankful smile.

"Take her down to where the royal carriages are Rabbit." She tells the white rabbit. He nods his head.

"Please follow me Alice." He tells me.

"When you get back there will be a room for you." The queen's words follow us out of the room. It was a quiet walk but that was okay. Once at the carriage the Rabbit speaks.

"Alice, Tarrant hasn't had it quiet so easy while you were gone. So, um, be careful." His words kind of scared me. "Get in, I'll tell the gecko where to take you." He opens the door for me. Once I was inside the door was closed. I watch as the rabbit tells the gecko where we where we were to go. He nods and pulls the rains on the horses to make them start walking. I ran my hands down the the skirt of my dress. I was wearing a light pale blue dress and white and blue stockings. I had black ballet flats to complete the outfit. I was excited and nervous at the same time. The last time I saw Tarrant was back after I killed the jabberwalky. He had cried and begged me to stay but I couldn't. I had things to do before I could take a stay here in underland. It wasn't a long ride to get to the windmill. The gecko jumps off his spot and runs over to open my door.

"Ma'am do you want me to wait for you?" He asks politely. I shake my head.

"I'll find my own way home. But thank you very kindly." I thank him. He takes his spot back on the carriage and drives off. I smile and walk down the dead grass path to the broken down windmill. Once on the porch I knock and was hoping to see Tarrant. There was no answer so I look around and slowly open the door an inch or two then all the way. The inside was empty, well of people or creature. Just the furniture was inside.

"Tarrant?" I ask. I hear a clatter of glass breaking in the kitchen. I quickly run over and open the door. A teapot was shattered on the ground at the feet of Tarrant. I smile as I see his brilliant fiery red hair and bright green eyes.

"A-Alice? Or is this another cruel trick of my hope and imagination?" He asks mostly to himself. I forget about the glass and run to him. It's been to long. My arms go to wrap him in a hug but he was quicker and stopped me. I felt my heart break at the edges.

"Tarrant? It's me, Alice. The Alice." I tell him searching for some hope that he believes me then he lets my arms go. I burry my face into his chest and hold onto him for dear life. "It's been to long. I'm sorry." His arms don't wrap around me.

"Alice. I've missed you. And sadly this can't be you. Alice left, she left me to go to the upperland." His voice was hallow of any emotion. I look up, his eyes were a blueish green.

"I'm back Tarrant. I'm staying this time. I'm never going to leave. I'm done with the upperland. I'm here for you, for the queen, but mostly for you." I would have touched his cheek if it wasn't for the fact I was holding onto him for dear life. It felt like if I let him go again I'll lose him for good. I rest my cheek on his chest once again. "Tarrant, I'm back for you." His arms slowly go around me and hug me to him.

"Alice, lass," he speaks leaning down hugging me just as tight as I was hugging him. I smile as he realizes that I'm here for him. He slowly picks me up and puts me onto the counter that had been behind him. My legs wrap around his hips. I move back and lean up and kiss him. Our lips mash together. His were rough and salty and warm. His lips part mine, he tasted sweet like candy. My hands grip his bright red hair making him stay close to me. My back was against the wall, the counter under me, and him in front of me. His lips move back, our foreheads against the others'. We were both breathing heavily with smiles on our faces.

"Tarrant," I breath. He laughs.

"If I lost it, I never want to find it ever again." He breaths.

"How's a raven like a writing desk?" I ask him.

"W-what?" He asks.

"It's the same thing you keep asking me." I tell him making him laugh again.

"Have you figured out yet?" He kisses my cheek.

"I will. Not yet." I say. He kisses my lips again. I lean back up making our lips meet again. He tasted so good. But this kiss wasn't as long. I felt light headed. I was giggling.

"Oh, God, lass. What you do to me." He says breathless. He holds my legs tightly and he picks me up again. I hold onto his shoulders. He smiles as he walks us out of the kitchen and up the old stairs that creaked and down the hall and to the old green door. He opens the door with his foot and walks in. It was his bedroom. He quickly walks to the bed and lays me down. He stays close to me. He stays between my legs. Kissing me I felt him through our clothing. He felt hard and this was unknown territory to me. He starts to grind his hips into me, making me gasp. His tongue venturing my mouth as his body was rouged against mine. He kept moving himself against me. My breathing becomes labored. Our lips separate as he straightens up. He was on his knees between my legs still. He pushes my blue dress up over my legs and to my stomach. He stops as he sees my panties. He lets go of my dress to touch my panties.

"Tarrant," I breath loving his touch. His index finger touching me. I could feel it so well though my light cotton panties. I could feel myself get wet. "S-stop, I'm going to pee if you do that." He laughs and moves down. His lips against my panties. His lips kiss me through the panties. "T-Tarrant," I breath. I grip the pillow under my head. He sits back up and kisses me again his fingers still playing through my panties, pushing them into me. My body wiggles under his. With his other hand goes under my dress and up to my breast. I let out a small moun. Then it all stops. He pulls back and stands back at the edge of the bed. I sit up against the wall.

"Tarrant, don't stop." I beg my body burning. He looked afraid.

"I'm so so sorry." He says, his words shaky. "I'm sorry." My hands venture on their own. One going to where he had been touching my panties but instead I go under them. I let out a small moun at the foreign feeling. The other hand pushes my bra up and I grope my own breast. My back arches at the feeling.

"Tarrant," I moun again. I notice the bulge in his pants. His hands fiddle with the zipper of his pants, then he pushes his pants down. I gasp seeing his white, with a purpleish tip member. His own hand touching himself. His eyes watching me. I bite my bottom lip as my eyes close as I feel a warmth spread through my whole body. My hands moving away from my body. When I open my eyes I see his back arch as stuff squirts out of his member. He was still watching me. Once he was done. He pulls his pants back up and quickly zipping them. He stands there nervous.

"I'm so sorry Alice, my little lass." He apologize.

"W-what did I just do?" I ask. His cheeks seemed to turn pink.

"It, was, um," he nervously stumbles.

"Is that what the Queen did to get pregnant?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"If it was the two of us, um, doing something, then, yes." He again stumbles. I pull the dress back over me. I slowly crawl over to him grabbing his hand pulling him onto the bed with me. He stumbles and falls next to me. I lay partly on top of him.

"Tarrant, I l-like you." I didn't know if I could use love yet. I don't really know. He smiles.

"I like you too." He smiles. He hugs me to him. I start to drift to sleep as he hums a lullaby. What was it that he almost did with me? My mother had never taught me that kind of stuff. When I had asked her once how a baby was made she had went pale and said that my husband would tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it so far? Alice is naive, Tarrant is wanting, the queen pregnant, Alice once again is a warrior. Like it, Hate it, don't mind it? Please review!<strong>


End file.
